When you kiss me
by XxKat.FxX
Summary: Gabriella Montez hates Troy Bolton. The feeling seems to be mutual. What happens when they have to put on a musical together and still try not to kill each other? Will they change with each other and discover new feelings?
1. Go to hell!

**Hi there! This is my first fanFic so if it sucks I'm sorry. I have some experience in writing. **

**Summary: Gabriella Montez hates Troy Bolton. The feeling seems to be mutual. What happens when they have to put on a musical together and try to not kill each other?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (since I'm not a millinaire) and the music is a Shania twain song (wich i do not own too). If you wanna check it out go to youtube and put when you kiss me - Shania twain. The music is beautiful.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I walked around, as if lost, on the school ground. I was going to meet Kelsi, my best friend. We like to play piano together. I actually met her at the classes. My mom liked to inscribe me in lots of extracurricular activities. But in the end, I only stuck with piano and ballroom.

Kelsi was composing a song to the school's new musical. The Drama Club was making an original play, written by my best friend Kelsi. A romance, I heard.

Kelsi was my escape. My class desperate me. I surely don't fit in with them. Except with Taylor. I guess I could be friends with her. I just really didn't tried. She was mostly of the time, with her stupid boyfriend, Chad. That eventually was always with his stupid best mate, Troy. The ultimate hot jock, also completely ridiculous. Don't take me by mean. He hates me too. He makes my life living hell. And Sharpay? His ridiculous stuck up girlfriend always makes a big chaos saying he spent to much attention on me. When he was torturing me.  
I arrived at the stage, and heard Kelsi saying Hi to me.

"Hey, Kelsi. What's up"  
"Hey, I just finished a new song. Wanna hear it? I called it "When you kiss me"."

[The song]

"When You Kiss Me"

Leader girl: This could be it, I think I'm in love

It's love this time

Leader guy: It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love

This love is mine

Both: I can see you with me when I'm older

All my lonely night are finally over

You took the weight of the world off my shoulders

(the world just goes away)

[Chorus]  
Leader girl: Oh, when you kiss me

Leader guy: I know you miss me-  
and when you're with me

The world just goes away

Leader girl: The way you hold me

Leader guy: The way you show me that you adore me-  
Leader girl: -oh, when you kiss me

Oh, yeah

Leader girl: You are the one, I think I'm in love

Both: Life has begun

Both: I can see the two of us together

I know I'm gonna be with you forever

Love couldn't be any better

[Repeat Chorus]

[Instrumental Solo]

Leader guy: I can see you with me when I'm older

All my lonely nights are finally over

Leader girl: You took the weight of the world off my shoulders

Leader guy: (the world just goes away)

[Repeat Chorus]

Both: And when you kiss me

I know you miss me

Oh, the world just goes away

When you kiss me

[End of song]

"Did you liked it?" Kelsi asked me, after playing and explained how the voices would be like and the acting on the stage.  
"Yeah. So romantic" I sighted.  
"What"  
"I want a guy like the one in the play!" I said like a little child, asking for a toy.  
"Isn't that what every girl wants"  
The character in the play was called Ethan. A name so sensual. Most names starting with "E"

transmit this feeling to me. Ethan, Eric, Edward. Well, this doesn't matter.  
The bell rung, and I stood up and said goodbye to Kelsi.  
I stopped by the locker before I went to class. Good, Drama. A completely waist of time in my

class.  
I walked in the class room, following my class mates and directed myself to my place. Two seats behind Troy's. As I walked by him, too self absorbed in my thoughts, I did not saw his foot, sliding slowly to my front. Next thing I know, I was lying on the floor. My face didn't hit the ground thanks to my elbows, that were now scratched pretty hard. But it didn't started bleeding.  
"What was that for, you jackass"  
"Because I felt like to, you geek" He said, followed by a nervous giggle.

My glare said more than words. _"Stupid, rude, despicable, scoundrel! Argh, I would be so happy just to tear his head off"_. For now I just had to content myself with stepping on his foot as hard as I could. Seeing his face when in pain, just made my day. Miss Darbus started the class, after ordering me to sit.

"The science club asked to transmit that the garden on the roof top is open to seniors on the last week of classes. Miss McKessie will now proceed with the Decathlon Club news"  
"Thank you, Miss Darbus." Said Taylor politely. "The Decathlon will happen two weeks from the last day of classes..."  
Justin, the guy in front me, turned around to talk to me, and gave me a dazzling smile, interrupting Taylor's speech. Before he cold say anything, Troy Bolton called Miss Darbus attracting attention to our spot. Justin turned around, I bet he didn't want to go to detention.

It's a horrible habit of Miss Darbus. Every time a student says or do something they shouldn't, instead of putting them out, she gives them detention. Justin turned around again, after Miss Darbus attention was directed to some other place. This time wasn't to talk. He handed me a little piece of paper, saying "To: Gabriella". I opened it. I didn't recognize the handwriting, but after reading it to the end I got from who it was. it was a provoking paper sent from Troy Bolton. I glanced at him. It seemed by staring burned his back, since he turned around.

"Go to hell!" I said in the lowest voice I could, trying to make him comprehend, but at the same time not to get me into detection. My pissed look turned it on.  
" Make me" He replied with a playful voice.  
"I would if we weren't in class!"  
"Coward!" That was it. My patience was gone, and exploded screaming plagues at him. When I stopped to get my breath back, Miss Darbus said (with a shocking look):  
"Is that all, Miss Montez? Then we'll be seeing you in detention".  
It seemed Troy couldn't hold it anymore, and poorly disguised his laughter, laughing out loud at my misery.  
"As you seemed, too, much enthusiastic, Mister Bolton, you'll be joining Miss Montez. Anyone else?" Not a fly was heard. "Good, we'll proceed now".

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Plz review! Promise next chapter will be better, or at least, more interesting :D**


	2. Something too strong

* * *

**Reviews please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical! I wish I did, but that doesn't change anything!  
**

* * *

**Something too strong**

I stormed out of Miss Darbus class, as the bell rung. My frustration could be seen a mile away. If that damn troy Bolton appears in front of me again, I will not, but I can assure, I will not control myself.  
At lunch time, Taylor approached me.  
"Hey, Gabriella"  
"Hi, Taylor. What's up?" I asked, not very interested.  
"Nothing much. I thought of offering myself to accompany you to the audition, since I think that if you'd go alone, you'd probably send Troy to the hospital. Am I right?"  
"Damn sure you're right. Well, thanks. That's very nice of you. Do you know what time it is?"  
"Yeah, I think Miss Darbus said at 3:00 pm." Taylor answered.  
"Ok. So I'll meet you there?"  
"Yeah. Hey, Gabriella, do you want to sit with me?"  
I looked at the table where her boyfriend, Chad, Troy's best friend, was. He was playing with a paper ball with Troy. So childish.  
My look must have transmitted my thoughts, because Taylor got them right away.  
"Oh, don't worry. We'll sit over there" she pointed to an empty table "I don't have to always hang out with Chad, y'know?"  
I smiled, thanking God for not having to stare at that stupid's face any longer.  
I sat with Taylor and we talked until 3 pm. She's a really nice person. We became friends.  
The bell rang at 3, and we went to the stage. Kelsi was already there.  
"Hey, Kelsi! This is Taylor, from my class" I said introducing Taylor to Kelsi.  
"Hey, Taylor. I'm Kelsi"  
"So, Gabi, what are you doing around here? It's time for the auditions"  
"Yeah, it seems I'm going to be in the audition"  
"Sorry?" She asked confused.  
" Miss Darbus put me and…" I inhaled slowly trying to put away any hate feelings "Troy Bolton in detection. So we're auditioning. But I suppose as he's not here, it's just me then"  
"Oh, okay. I'm happy for you. I'm sure you'd love to be in my musical right?" She asked.  
"You mean my musical" a voice said coming from behind us. Sharpay was in her pink mini-skirt waving her blonde hair all over the place.  
"You weren't chosen yet, Sharpay" said Kelsi.  
"Oh, but I will. Be sure of that"  
As she walked away, Kelsi turned around again to face us and the piano.  
"Have you heard?"  
Me and Taylor waved negatively.  
"It seems Troy broke up with Miss-I-have-it-all yesterday. So today she's impossible. And it seems she did not took it well, so she didn't gave up and it's still after him"  
Hum. Interesting. Troy brook up with Sharpay? Have to give him some credit for that one. So maybe, and I said maybe, he's not entirely stupid. What took over him to do that? Even if during the time they dated it seemed he was doing it so that Sharpay would loose him up a bit.  
Miss Darbus got on stage and proposed a first exercise.  
"The auditions will be composed with practices. After a few ones, we will audiction. Now, let's begin. Every actor or actress needs to be comfortable on the stage. Needs to indentify their partners. So, Miss Montez will you please come up here?" She said motioning towards me.  
I nodded and went up with quickly small steps. She signed to Kelsi, which was a bit behind, to come to us. She brought a black piece of fabric and tied around my head. I lost track of view. I couldn't see anything more than light. I understood she motioned someone else to come up to the stage, as I heard footsteps.  
Someone was close to me. Maybe three foots away.  
"Miss Montez, are you a medium? If not, how will you guess who it is from that distance?"  
I walked slowly forward. I raised my hand into the silhouettes direction. My hand touched a firm chest. He was tall. I knew it was a guy. My left hand followed the lead of the right one, and rose too.  
I get touching him, drifting upper. My hands passed his neck into his jar line. I followed with the tips of my fingers. _Could this be…?_  
He wasn't smiling; only normal. His eyes closed as my fingers lingered his lips. My left hand rose to his hair, while my right kept tracing his lips. I raised to the tips of my feet, reaching higher. Due to the silence, I drove off with curiosity.  
"Miss Montez! Have you decided?" I heard Miss Darbus say.  
I inhaled slowly, and went back to my feet, backing my hand away.  
"Troy Bolton," I said as I took the fabric off my face.  
It was him. His eyes seemed to want to tell me something more.  
"I want my turn with Troy too!" Sharpay said, green of envy.  
"Well now, Mister Bolton has already been indentified and were done for the day. Please come back tomorrow."  
Everyone left the auditorium, while me and Troy still stood on the stage. Eyes locked on each other. We both walked away at the same time, knowing something new has been born. Something too strong for us.


	3. Can I have this dance?

* * *

**Here is chapter three! Enjoy :D R&R!**

* * *

**Can I have this dance?**

I woke up that morning, with a strange feeling. _I think I dreamed with something important, but I don't remember._  
Later that morning, I remembered. I had dreamt with Troy Bolton!  
I remembered this right in front of him. Taylor decided to sit with Chad in that lunch time.  
"Oh My God!" I shouted. Troy turned to me, and I turned tomato red. I stumbled out of the cafeteria.  
Troy seemed to have slowed down. He wasn't bugging me anymore, just staring a lot.  
That afternoon, we went to the stage again, and sat on the chairs. Miss Darbus entered the stage.  
"Hello, everyone! Today we're matching up"  
She gave half of us a paper. We were twelve in a total. Six of us, including me, had to write our names on a piece of paper. After that, the others would take out a piece of paper. I saw Sharpay putting a heart on the outside of hers, hoping for Troy to see it and pop hers out. He trembled through the hat that had the papers, and finally popped one out.  
He seemed to choke.  
"Gabriella Montez"  
As I heard him speak my name, I felt like to hide under a rock.  
I walked slowly to the stage. Well, then your rehearsals will be with Kelsi and me, and sometimes alone, but with a strict plan. She proceed to the others pairs. After they were all paired up, she dismissed them, expect me and Troy.  
"Now, your practice will be right now. An actor has to be able to dance. Does any of you knows the waltz"  
We both rose our hands. "You know ballroom dances"  
"My mom insisted"  
"Oh, that's so good! Now I don't have to teach you first! Now, Kelsi will play and you will dance"  
We started at our standard positions. My hand rose to his shoulder,as his lowered to my waste. His touched burned me, and made something inside me rise. The melody started and or moves began. We danced slowly, with a passionate carefulness. We danced elegantly.  
When the music ended, Miss Darbus applauded and we left the auditorium with no word spoken.

* * *

The next day, we went for rehearsal again. That was the only time I had minimal contact with Troy Bolton. Only Kelsi was there. "Today, you'll have to sing. Do you remember the melody you danced with yesterday? it's name was "Can I have this dance?". First off we'll try to sing it and then dance and sing, okay"  
We nodded. At first we were there just because it was detention, but now, it was kindda fun.  
Kelsi handed out the lyrics and started playing.

Can I have this dance [Gabriella]  
Take my hand, take a breath Pull me close and take one step Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

[Troy, Gabriella]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Troy]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead And every turn will be safe with me Don't be afraid, afraid to fall You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Troy, Gabriella]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Gabriella And Troy]  
Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop Let it rain, let it pour What we have is worth fighting for You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance Can I have this dance

That was intense. His eyes were penetrating me, like a dagger. I never knew someone could do that to you.  
Kelsi explained that in the characters, I was supposed to teach him. She sowed us the moves nad we started dancing. His hand never left mine, only whne the rehersal was over, for my saddness. Could I be falling for Troy Bolton?


	4. Why am I being punished?

* * *

**Sorry it's short... I didn't had much time. R&R!**

* * *

**4. Why am I being punished?**

He reached for my hand. I walked towards him, slowly. He pulled me to his arms and we danced. A simple slow dance. The world stopped and even the music played in slow motion. his eyes were locked on mine. His touch burned my skin, and the simple sound of his breathing made my legs turn jello. The emotions were too strong. I laid my head on his chest, dizzy from the overpowering feelings. he motioned me to look up. Our faces reached closer, our lips barely touching.

Bip-bip-bip-bip  
"Awww" I turned off the alarm clock. I laid my head on the pillow, wishing to fall asleep again. To return to that dream. _Did I just dreamed with Troy Bolton? Nah, that rude guy couldn't be the same from my dream... could he?_  
I walked the halls, concentrated on my dream, reliving every moment. _Could it...?_ I as interrupted by a voice calling me.  
"Gabriella!" I turned around to see none less than Troy Bolton.  
"Troy!" I said surprised and blushed. how ironic, to see him right when I was thinking of... I drew a darker shade of red and bowed my head.  
"You look cute when you blush" He said, more to himself than to anyone else. I looked up. Did he just called me "cute?  
He achieved what he said and looked away.  
"Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk this afternoon" He said a bit nervously, trying to change the subject.  
"With what purpose?" I asked suspiciously.  
"I thought that we could practice together. I know the perfect place" He said, smiling.  
I had to smile too; his smile had that effect on people.  
"Okay" "I'll see you in class" He walked away smiling, and slammed his hand happily on some lockers on his way out. I smiled. _Did he just asked me out?_  
Taylor showed up out of no where, behind me.  
"You and troy, hum? I kindda pictured it already"  
My stupid smile faded.  
"Ha ha," my laugh seemed kind of forced. "No way in Hell"  
I walked away with Taylor smiling. I was such a bad liar. When caught unprepared. _Argh, this is so wrong. I'm a good person. Why am I being punished?  
Why did I just fell for Troy Bolton?_


End file.
